


A Lost Melody

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Cinderella AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-13 21:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3396137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Theta had given up hope of ever finding true love... until he met a barefooted girl standing in the snow, who's life was like a broken piano. Hopeless. Shattered. With no chance of ever being put back together. Rose/Ten Cinderella AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

A Lost Melody

Prologue

It was just a week before the Christmas festivities began, and nearly the entire village had gathered in The Square to listen to the musical showcase.

"Thank you Adam Smith, for that heart-warming rendition of Silent Night." Jack Harkness, the town crier called out. "Any others wanting a chance to share? Come up now, as we're nearing midnight and will be forced to pause for the evening."

A small five year old girl standing off to the side in the front row slowly glanced over the audience before carefully walking up to the stand. Her golden hair was pulled into two soft buns, with a series of shining ringlets cascading around her face. Her light red dress seemed to flow around her and the deep emerald cardigan she wore over top protected her from the chilled air.

"It appears we have a new musician today" said Jack, leaning down and holding out a hand to help the girl onto the platform. "What's your name sweetheart?"

Staring up to meet his eyes, she replied "Rose Tyler" before quickly returning her gaze to the floor.

"And what are you going to do for us tonight?"

Rose's eyes fell back on the crowd, searching for something they couldn't find. Giving up, she focussed her attention back on Jack. "I'm going to play the piano, if that's alright."

His eyes twinkling, Jack answered "Of course it is, now you start whenever you're ready."

Rose daintily walked over the large grand piano at the side of the stage, and haphazardly began to pull herself onto the tall bench. After a helping hand from Jack, she straightened out her skirt and positioned herself in front of the keys. Sending one last sweeping look behind her, she sighed, before beginning to play.

Anyone who hadn't been paying attention, nearly jumped out of shock. Coming from the piano was the most beautiful, yet haunting rendition of "Carol of the Bells" the village had ever heard.

The small girl's hands began to fly across the keys as she played the song. The notes and her fingers joining together in a beautiful dance, enthralling to anyone who witnessed it.

When the last haunting note faded into the air, the entire audience fell into a hushed amazement. Before slowly they all began to clap and cheer and express their amazement at the peculiar little five year old.

Rose slid off the bench, walked to the edge of the platform and gave a small curtsy, her cheeks glowing with a mixture of pride and embarrassment.

"Little Miss Rosie!" Called out Jack as he walked towards her, and lifted her into the air to give the crowd a better view. "Where did you learn to play like that?"

"I taught myself" answered Rose truthfully.

"You taught yourself…." Laughed Jack, seemingly amazed. "You're the Duke's daughter, right?"

Rose simply nodded in his arms.

"Where is your father then? He must be so proud of you."

This was evidently not the right thing to say, as the young girl began to sob. "He's not here… He said he would be back in time to watch, but I guess he's running late…" Rose's two small fists came up and began to rub at her wet eyes.

"Oh, it's all right sweet heart. I'm sure he'll be here for you soon. Now why don't you go wait with Miss Harriet Jones until he arrives?"

Rose obediently walked over the kind lady who ran the bakery, leaning back and holding on to the folds of her skirt.

The town members quickly began to disperse, and no more than ten minutes later a slightly frazzled looking Pete Tyler ran into the square. As his eyes found his daughter's a large smile took over his face and he called out, "Hello there little Angel!"

"Daddy!" cried out Rose as she ran into her father's arms.

Pete lifted the happy girl up onto his shoulders before turning his attentions to Harriet. "So sorry I'm late. Thank you for watching Rose."

"Oh think nothing of it…" laughed the baker. "She's such a darling."

Lifting his daughter into the carriage before sitting down beside her, Pete did his best to hide the hacking cough that came from his throat. "Now, I have a bit of a surprise for you Rosie…"

Rose's large hazel eyes met his light blue ones. "Is that why you were late tonight."

Sighing, Pete nodded. "But first, I've brought you a gift." And he carefully placed a light gold pendant into his daughter's small hand.

Staring at it, Rose made out the words "To my darling Rosalyn Tyler" engraved into the cool metal. Smiling, she gave her father a tight hug. "Thank you, it's beautiful…"

"Now Rose, things are about to change a little." Started Pete, obviously straining to get the words out.

"What do you mean?" Rose asked, not enjoying the pain she heard in her father's voice.

"I'm going to re-marry. And you're going to have a brand new mother, and seven new lovely brothers and sisters to keep you company and play with you."

Rose eyes widened at this, and she struggled to take in this sudden change in her life. "Wh-when am I going to meet them?"

"They're actually already at the estate." Started Pete. "The wedding ceremony will take place tomorrow morning."

Rose's mind raced, this was all happening so quickly. She didn't want a new mother, or seven brothers and sisters, she was happy with the way her family was currently. But still, the obviously meant a lot to her father, and if he loved them, she was sure she would as well.

"Why so soon?" she whispered.

A dark look passed over her father's face. "It's just for the best that way…"

Rose gripped her father's hand tightly as the pair entered the large stone house. Rose's breath caught in her throat as a tall intimidating woman appeared in the hall. Her light blond streaked with gray hair was pulled into a tight bun at the top of her head, and though while she had quite a nasty look on her face, she was actually quite beautiful.

"Hello dear, you must be little Rose" she drawled giving Rose a grin that seemed more sinister than friendly.

Rose instinctively pushed herself even closer to her father's leg in an attempt to shield herself.

"It's alright honey." Said Pete, laying a gentle hand on her back. "Oh, and here come your siblings" he said gesturing to the large group of kids that had followed their mother into the entryway.

Rose's eyebrows lifted up in amazement. How was it possible that this lady has seven children? Four girls and three boys that all seemed to be around her age.

"Miss Reinette's husband passed away, leaving her to care for the children on her own." Explained her father.

Rose turned and quietly said, "Daddy, are you sure you're not marrying her just because you feel sorry for her?"

Pete laughed at this. "No darling, I'm not marrying her because I feel bad for her. She'll make a wonderful mother for you." Then he introduced all of Rose's soon to be step-siblings.

The eldest was Joan, who had blond hair and a tight face that mimicked her mother's.

Then came a set of triplet boys who were introduced as Mickey, Rory, and Danny.

Finally a group of triplet girls who were the same age as Rose. Martha, Clara, and Amy.

Rose secretly wondered if she ever was going to remember all of their names. As she stared blankly at the large group of people in front of her she heard her father say "Merry Christmas darling! I'm sure we're all going to be so happy…"

The wedding was a small affair, and Rose spent the next week trying to accept her new family for her father's sake. The only problem was that as soon as an adult left them alone, her fellow 'siblings' would begin an endless cycle of picking on her, and calling her names. She never said anything to her father about it, she just wanted him to be happy.

On Christmas morning, Rose threw back her covers and smiled. Even her new family wouldn't be able to ruin her favourite holiday… Christmas was a time when everyone was kind and cheerful! A time for miracles! Maybe her new family would even accept her a little…

She slid her feet into her small pink slippers, and gleefully ran down the stairs only to be stopped outside the parlor.

Her Stepmother was waiting for, her arms crossed on her chest and an annoyed expression on her face.

Rose tilted her head, trying to see past her into the large room. "Where's my father?" she asked, trying to be polite as possible.

"Your father?" Reinette scoffed. "Girl, your father is dead."

"What?" Rose took a step back, unbelieving tears beginning to pool in her eyes. "Daddy can't be….. be dead."

Her Stepmother sighed as if Rose was being intentionally dumb. "Surely you knew about his heart condition? It's a surprise he even lasted this long…"

Rose fell to the ground, her chest heaving but no tears coming out. "He- he can't be…"

"Look child, don't make me tell you again…" spat Reinette, her annoyance obvious.

With a sob, Rose ran back up the stairs to her room and collapsed onto her bed, the tears finally coming out. She pulled the gold chain up from under her nightgown, but looking at just caused to much pain. Ripping it off, she ran over to her night table and placed it in a jewellery box that was sitting on top.

With the thud of the lid, Rose seemed to lose any willpower remaining and simply collapsed on the floor, rolling into a ball and crying her heart out.

Around an hour later Rose had no tears left to shed, and instead just remained on the ground trying her best to avoid thinking about her father. Her head turned when she heard the door open, and Rose watched in shock as Joan and Reinette casually walked into her bedroom.

"I think I want this room mommy." She simpered, shooting Rose a nasty glare.

"Then it's yours dear." Smiled Reinette. "You girl." She pointed at Rose. "Out."

"But this is my room." Whispered Rose weakly.

"Not anymore" her Stepmother snapped. "You own nothing, the estate, the money, the clothes you are wearing all belong to me. You're nothing but a penniless orphan…"

Joan let out a cruel laugh at that. "Ha ha, Rosie the orphan!"

Reinette walked over to Rose's wardrobe and one by one, began to throw her dresses into the blazing fireplace.

"What are you doing?" cried out Rose.

"And these go too." The woman said as she began to grab Rose's toys and books and throw them into the fire as well. Joan quickly began to help her with this new game.

"Please stop!" cried Rose, jumping up and grabbing hold of her Stepmother's arm. "Stop!"

"Get away from me, brat!" Reinette cried, and shoved Rose harshly across the room. "And this will definitely need to go." She reached up and lifted Rose's precious necklace out of the box, and abruptly threw it in the fireplace.

Tears streamed down Rose's face as she watched her last piece of her father slowly start to melt away.

"Ah, and one more thing." Reinette quickly walked over to the large French doors that lead to a balcony, and thrust them open. Before swinging around and focussing her gaze on one object sitting in the other end of the room.

Rose followed her eyes and gasped. "Oh no. Please, please don't!"

Reinette didn't acknowledge her as she strided towards the large white grand piano resting in the corner.

Her father had put that piano in her room when Rose was born, as her mother had always loved music. It was the piano that Rose had taught herself to play on, she couldn't count the memories she had of her father standing in the door and happily listening to her play…

Reinette began to roll the piano across the polished wood floor, heading straight for the balcony.

"Stop!" Rose cried, once again grabbing hold of her Stepmother's arm. But before she could get a tight grip, Joan had already ripped her off and tossed the screaming girl to the floor.

Rose watched in horror as her beloved piano was pushed out onto the balcony, smashing through the railing and landing with a loud thump.

"Well, now that that's finished." Said Reinette primly. "Let's go and have tea with your siblings, let the orphan have a last moment in this bedroom…"

Rose slowly walked out onto the balcony and looked down the five stories to where her piano lay in pieces. "Daddy…" she sobbed. "How could you leave me?" And it was at that moment that she felt her heart break into a million pieces, just like her beloved piano.


	2. Fifteen Years Later

Fifteen Years Later

Rose Tyler sat up and cringed as her head collided with the coarse wood of the low shelf above her.

Groaning, she haphazardly crawled out of her spot, doing her best to avoid the various gardening tools surrounding her. It didn't take long to reach the door of the small shed, but before she went outside, Rose took a second to mentally prepare herself for the new day. She brushed a piece of straggly hair out of her eyes, before warily looking at her soot smudged hand.

On her tenth birthday, Clara had decided to wake her up by dumping the large bowl of soot that she had cleaned up the previous night onto her head. The dark powder had covered her entire body, making her blond hair appear almost black, and leaving her face perpetually looking like she had just come out of a fireplace. On the rare occasions she was able to bathe herself, Rose would savour the precious moments she had with her clean body, before having to clean the chimney or sweep the hearth would start the cycle all over again.

It was that event that had caused her step-family to begin calling her 'Cinderella' a name which Rose despised, but which had quickly spread.

As Rose pushed the light wooden door to the tool shed open, the reflection of the light off the snow momentarily blinded her.

Shivering as the cool wind blew against her skin, Rose pulled the thin folds of her dress as close as she could. The piece of fabric had stopped resembling a dress years ago, now basically no more than a pile of rags that ended just under her knees. Sleeves that had started out full length had been ripped and torn so many times that they now cut off just past her elbows.

Rose glanced down at what appeared to be nearly a foot of snow, before slowly taking the first step into it. Her foot was immediately attacked with such an intense cold that her breath caught in her mouth. Before she could lose her nerve, Rose braced herself, and then ran as fast as she could towards the safety of the house. Her bare feet were numb before she had even made it halfway.

When she finally reached the small entrance to the kitchen, Rose tried the handle and found the door locked.

'Mickey must have locked me out again…' she sighed and shook her head. Ever since the snow had started, it had been happening quite often. Though after the third time, Rose had realized that she better prepare proper precautions.

Lifting up the coarse foot mat next to the door, Rose picked up the old rusty knife she had stashed. With a quick couple turns the door swung open and she was met with the welcoming warmth of the fire.

Looking up at the clock, Rose saw that she didn't have the minutes to spare standing in front of the fire. Her frozen feet slapped against the rough wood floor as she hurried into the kitchen.

Breakfast for eight people was a large task, and she had scarcely finished setting the last dish when she heard the familiar call of 'Cinderella!' echoing from upstairs.

Rose picked up five of the platters, balancing two on each arm, and one precariously on her head. Climbing the stairs as fast as she dared, she quickly delivered them before rushing back down for the remaining three. She delivered her Stepmother's food last, knowing that she was going to receive her daily list of chores.

"Running a little late, are we Rose?" Reinette inquired "You are so lazy."

Rose didn't respond, knowing the beating she would get if she rose to the challenge.

"I expect you to finish all your usual duties, as well as clearing out last night's snowfall.

"Yes, Stepmother."

"And then after our lunch is prepared, I want you to walk up to town and collect my orders from the shops. There should be about thirty items. Understand?"

"Yes, Ma'am"

"Now get busy, you useless child!"

"Yes Ma'am" Rose retreated out of the room as fast as she dared, and quickly went back downstairs.

It had been nearly fifteen years since her father had died, and it never got any easier.

Prince Theta lazily rubbed his eyes as he listened to the latest Princess chatter on endlessly about herself.

"And it was just perfect how I was born with chocolate hair." The girl gushed "Because now we match perfectly. Except I've got the most beautiful emerald eyes while you have brown, but…"

"Please, just stop." Said Theta quickly. "There's no real point in you saying anymore… Please just leave."

"Well, if that isn't the rudest thing I've ever heard!"

Theta sighed. "Yep. That's me, rude and not ginger!" and then decided that he should be the one to leave, casually strolling out of the large dining room they had been seated in.

"So, how was she?" Asked his mother, Queen Sarah Jane as he entered the throne room.

"Just as insufferable as the last twenty you've brought in…"

Sarah Jane silently rolled her eyes. "You need to at least give them a chance dear."

"Look it doesn't take long to see if they're a stuck up snob. Maybe if you stopped bringing in princesses…"

"Well I suppose I could begin inviting some lower nobility. It's not like we have many princesses left to choose from anyways…"

Theta sighed once again. "You know that's not what I meant. Just stop bringing me girls. I've told you, I don't want to marry anyone. I'm happy just to stay with you."

"We've been over this before, in order for you to be king, you must be wed by your twenty second birthday. Now I know that seems far away right now, but a year will pass faster than you can believe."

"Mother, it's not the time that matters, it's the person. I don't want to be stuck with someone I despise. Just, give me a small break, please?" Theta gave her the puppy dog eyes, which even at his age, still seemed to melt her heart.

"I suppose…" Sarah Jane relented.

"Thank you." Said Theta gratefully, walking over and giving his mother a happy kiss on the cheek. "Now, I'm off to the village." He continued, heading over to a closet and taking out a gardener's uniform.

"Whatever for? And why wearing that?"

"I don't want anyone to notice me." He replied. "I just want to clear my head of all this marriage stuff…"


	3. The Girl in the Snow

The Girl in the Snow

Rose shivered as she began the five mile walk into town. A cool breeze blew across the sky, managing to make it even colder, and picking up snowflakes and sending them spiralling into her hair. She briefly tried to brush them off, before deciding that anything would be better than the soot.

She waved to several people as she went by, most of the village knew her from when her father had still been alive.

The townspeople all stood back and watched as she trudged through the snow.

Rose knew many of them wanted to help her, but they couldn't. Back when she had first been forced into her situation, quite a few had reached out to her offering her aid. Though the law stated she could not be taken away from her family, there was nothing stopping them from sharing their food and clothes. Unfortunately not everyone in the town was as kind, and when the news reach back to Reinette, Rose had been punished thoroughly. When the villagers had seen the welts up and down the young girl's arms, they had realized it would cause less sorrow if they were to step back. Rose didn't have the heart to tell anyone how frequently her Stepmother still pulled out the whip.

"Cinderella" whispered Harriet. "Here, you look hungry…" and she pressed a still steaming bun into the younger girl's hand.

"Thank you" Rose smiled as she took the bread. If anyone had been persistent in their attempts to help her, it was Harriet Jones.

"I wish we could do more." Said the baker quietly, looking down at the snow.

Rose clasped her friend's hand in both of her own. "You do enough."

Continuing down the road, she carefully broke a piece off of the bun and placed it in her mouth. It seemed to melt far too quickly in her mouth, and her stomach rumbled, hungry for more. Most days she was lucky if she found a chance to have some food by nightfall.

She was just about to pull off another piece when she suddenly stopped. Standing next to a building was a girl about seven years old, whose clothes were tattered and dusty, and who clung tightly to a thin shawl. Her shoes were worn and covered in holes.

Beside her huddled an older lady, who Rose assumed was her mother, clutching a younger child to her chest.

Walking over to the building, Rose held out her bun to the child and smiled. "Here you go sweetie."

The girl beamed and excitedly took the bread. "Thank you." But when she saw the condition Rose's clothes were in, she held the roll back out to her. "But you need it."

Rose smiled and patted the child's head. "I've already eaten. Enjoy." Then she walked the remaining distance over to the dress shop.

"Good morning Cinderella." Greeted Wilfred Mott, the owner of the shop. "I have all your orders ready."

"Thank you." Rose glanced out of the building's side window, before turning back to the man. "Wilfred," she said as she took the packages "Could you possibly do me a favour?"

"Of course child!" he replied immediately. "What would you like?"

"You have an extra room, right?" Rose nodded towards the window and the small family that was standing outside. "I don't suppose you could let them stay a night or two, it's just it's getting ever so cold…"

Wilfred stared at her for a long moment. "Rose." He said slowly "Don't you ever think of yourself?"

Rose chuckled softly, "More times than I should." She walked back over to the window and looked out at the family. "I could be like them. No home, no food." She looked back at Wilfred, "I'm sorry, I really need to get back."

Wilfred watched her leave with a small frown on his face. "Poor dear. Being homeless would be a step up from the life she leads right now." And then he turned to his closet and grabbed three coats, putting one on over his shoulders, before opening the door and heading out into the street.

Theta buttoned up his coat as he followed the pathway into the village. There were a few people out, finishing the weeks shopping, but thankfully no one appeared to recognize him.

Though he'd never tell his mother, he'd actually visited the town a handful of times before, and had gotten to know a handful of its residents. Though, whenever they asked his name, he simply told them 'the Doctor', it was easier to keep his identity hidden that way.

He walked around to the back of a row of buildings, intending to take a short cut to his favourite bench, when a door suddenly swung open and a pile of soot flew out.

"Whoa!" called out Theta as he did his best to duck, but still managed to get a majority of his head covered in the black powder.

"Oh, Doctor!" squeaked Harriet Jones, "I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there!"

Theta laughed as he wiped his face off on his sleeve. "It's okay, Ma'am."

"I really should be more careful…" muttered the baker as she disappeared into the depths of her house before returning with a cloth.

"Ah well, I probably shouldn't be lurking about behind people houses." Replied Theta, taking the tamp towel and cleaning off his face.

"You run along now." Said Harriet happily, "And keep the cloth. You may need it."

"Yes Ma'am". Theta continued to try and scrub the soot off of his face, not quite watching where he was going, when he suddenly crashed into someone with enough force to send them both falling to the ground. The packages that the girl had been carrying landing in the snow all around them.

"I am so sorry!" said Theta, as he got to his knees.

"It's alright." Whispered the girl as she quickly grabbed several of the smaller parcels. "It happens to everyone."

At the same moment Theta began reaching for one of the packages, he finally saw the girl clearly, and froze. Her shoulders seemed to be shaking uncontrollably as she reached for the packages, her bare arms were covered in snow from the fall, and she wore no shoes.

Quickly undoing the buttons on his jacket, Theta carefully draped it across her shoulders. "Are you alright?" he asked.

Rose looked up in shock as she felt the sudden weight and warmth around her. Inches from her face were the deepest chocolate eyes, staring at her with concern.

Theta couldn't move as he stared at the shining amber eyes in front of him. So clear and so….troubled.

Rose's gaze shifted over to side of his face, where a lone streak of soot flashed across his cheek. Without even thinking, her hand lifted up to dust it off.

As soon as her icy fingers touched his face, his hand was over hers. "You're freezing." He said softly.

Rose quickly pulled her hand back from his face. She could already feel the heat creeping up her cheeks and she was sure that she must be bright red. She quickly got to her feet and continued retrieving her packages.

Theta grabbed several of them, as he also stood, his eyebrows raising when he saw how many of them there were. Smiling he said "No wonder you didn't see me coming, you were carrying a mountain…"

Rose laughed, "Well generally, people tend to move out of my way."

"Can I help you get these to…"

"No" she said, so quick that Theta stepped back in shock. "I'm sorry" she continued, as she shook her head, "I'm not allowed to bring people to the house."

"Oh." He replied, frowning.

"You okay Cinderella?" the town blacksmith called out.

"Yes, Mr. Owens." Rose answered "I'm fine."

"Cinderella?" Theta raised an eyebrow.

Rose shrugged, "It's a nickname I acquired."

"So what's your real one?"

She simply took the packages from him and turned around, "I have to go." She glanced back at him, quickly adding a "Thank you for your help" before hurrying away as fast as her mountain of packages would allow.

Theta stared after her. What was a girl, who had a job and a home, doing walking around in the middle of winter in a tattered dress and no shoes?

He shook his head, before turning around heading back to the castle.

"Now, have we finished making the guest list?" asked Queen Sarah Jane, addressing the servant who was currently writing a list. "And we'll need the flowers ordered, and a band booked, and we can't forget-" but her voice faded as she heard the approaching footsteps. Quick, you must leave, we'll finish this tomorrow morning.

By the time Theta had entered the room she was quietly sitting on a couch reading book. Looking up she asked, "So, how was your trip?"

"It was awful!" Exclaimed Theta, "but also sort of wonderful too…"

"So I take it you met a girl than…" asked Sarah Jane, attempting to hide her smile behind her book.

"Well, I sort of ran into her." Said Theta pulling on his ear. "She was carrying this ridiculously large pile of packages…"

"Oh?"

"And her clothes were simply terrible, all ripped up and muddy…"

Sarah Jane looked disapprovingly at her son. "Theta, you know that not everyone in this kingdom is as well off as us."

"But surely a girl with a home and a job should be able to afford shoes and a jacket?"

"Is that what made you so angry?"

"It's just that girl!" Theta shook his head, "She was standing barefoot in the snow mother! And for some reason everyone seemed afraid to help her, they just stand by and watch." He raked a hand through his hair. He could still feel the spot where she had touched his face, her icy fingers sending chills all the way down to his stomach. "I'm going to my room…" he said quietly.

Sarah Jane turned back to the servant who was still standing quietly in the room. "On second thought, pause the preparations. Let's see where this goes…"


	4. The River

The River

Rose walked into the kitchen and carefully placed the packages on the table, cringing when she saw the wrapping dripping from the snow.

"She's going to be mad…" She said under her breath. Pushing the table closer to the fire, Rose hoped it would be enough to dry out the paper, as well as the things inside.

Staring into the dark embers of the fire, her mind drifted back to the town. She had no idea who that man was, she had never even seen him before. But his eyes were so full of caring and compassion that it almost felt like she'd known him for years.

She wiped a tear off of her face. No use thinking about him, it was unlikely they'd ever talk again. It wasn't often that she was sent to the village, and obviously didn't frequent it much. If there was one thing she'd learned in the last fifteen years, it was not to dream of the impossible.

That night, Theta restlessly turned in his bed, unable to sleep as he stared aimlessly at the ceiling. His mind however had drifted far away. He just wasn't able to get that girl out of his head. Those eyes kept staring into his soul, the look of a broken spirit and maybe even a broken heart engrained into them. There was no light in her eyes. No hope. No will. But the one thing he kept focussing on was the fact that even in her mistreated, broken state, there had been no hatred or anger there either. Only confusion and loss.

He shook his head and rolled over onto his side, he would have to search for her tomorrow. It was the only way he would be able to get her out of his head.

So the next morning Theta walked into the entrance hall, and he retrieved his peasant's clothes from the closet he had stashed them in.

"Where are you off to so early?"

Turning around, Theta came face to face with his nightgown clad mother.

"Ummm, breakfast! I was going to find breakfast! I don't suppose you'd also care for a banana?"

Sarah Jane's gazed intently at her sun, the beginnings of a smile pulling at her lips. "You're going to find her again, aren't you?"

Theta simply nodded.

With one last smile before she headed back to sleep Sarah Jane called over her shoulder, "Good luck!"

Rose brought that days breakfast up the stairs, "Here you go Joan." She said, laying it beside the bed.

Joan rolled over and slowly opened her eyes. When she saw the array of dishes was holding she snorted. "Ugh. From now on I want my breakfast served alone! I don't want you bringing other people's dishes in here as well…"

Rose internally sighed. So much for switching the order around so that Mickey and Rory received theirs first like they wanted. Out loud she just murmured a "Yes, Joan." before leaving the room.

After delivering the other platters, she ran back down the stairs to retrieve the final three. When she entered her Stepmother's room she set the tray down near the bed and went over to open the curtains.

"Rose." Reinette snapped as the girl was about to exit the room. "Today I want all the laundry washed and house scrubbed clean. Understand?"

"Yes Ma'am." Rose was about to close the door behind her when she heard her Stepmother scream her name.

"Yes Ma'am?"

"Look at my tray!" screamed Reinette. "The eggs are runny and the dishes are all out of order."

"But that's the way I always serve them…" Rose started quickly.

"Are you talking back to me?"

"It's just-" Rose paused, and decided she was already in enough trouble. "N…No Ma'am."

"Starting the get a little spirited, aren't we?" Reinette growled.

Rose took a step back as she watched her Stepmother reach for the thick leather handle that was connected to a long slender whip.

Theta walked quickly through the town, checking every alley to see if she was there. He was trying to spot… Cinderella? He shook his head, 'I've got to find out her real name.' He supposed this was how others felt when he introduced himself as 'The Doctor'.

It wasn't long before it became clear that she wasn't in town. He kicked at the snow as he continued walking. 'Where is she?' Frustrated he decided to let out some steam by taking a quick run through the forest. Maybe by the time he got back she will have shown up….

He wasn't sure how long he ran for, but he must have crossed a good three or four miles. Stopping at a nearby river he leant down to take a drink when he was met with the odd sight of bubbles floating through the water. He had always been too curious for his own good, so Theta followed the mysterious bubble trail up the bank about fifteen yards, before stopping dead when he saw her.

He recognized her right away, knelt over the river with an overflowing basket of laundry sitting beside her. It was odd though, every few seconds she would pause her cleaning, and press a handful of cool snow against the top of her right arm, and her cheeks were stained with tears.

Running over quickly he knelt down beside her. "Hey," he said softly, "Are you okay?"

Rose jumped up and stared at him with wide eyes. "Oh! Hi." She glanced around as if looking for a place to focus her eyes on before looking back up at him. "Wh-what are you doing here?"

Theta slid off his coat, and once again wrapped it around her. "I think I should be asking you that question."

Rose glanced down at the basket of laundry. "It's…. a long story."

His eyes kept travelling back to the snow piled at the top of her arm. What was it hiding? Before he could think properly, he quickly brushed it off.

Rose let out a whimper of pain and pushed his hand away.

Theta recoiled in horror at the sight of what was beneath the snow. A deep, ugly welt ran around her arm, the end of it still bleeding slightly.

Rose tried to conceal it with her hand, but Theta gently removed it. "Who did this to you?" he asked, the fire of an oncoming storm burning in his eyes.

Rose stared down at the rippling water. "Nobody" she answered.

Theta brushed some stray hairs out of her face, and lifter her head to meet his eyes. "Are you alright?" he asked with as much passion as he could muster, this girl needed to know that he was able to help.

Rose stared at him. "Yes."

Theta sighed. "Well, you don't look like it." He glanced over at the laundry, "Can I help you?"

"No." Rose answered quickly. "My Stepmother will be furious if she finds out someone touched her clothes." She cringed and bit her lip, but Theta had heard it.

"Your Stepmother?" he watched as the colour drained from her face. "Who is she?"

Rose stood up, "I'd best not say."

He nodded slowly, "If you insist. Can I at least know your real name?"

She smiled, "It's Rose."

"Rose", Theta repeated, then he returned her smile. "I'm Theta." It felt strange introducing himself to someone with his real name. When he was 'The Doctor', nothing was ever permanent, but this felt like a commitment. A silent promise to Rose. "Do you come out here often?" he asked hopefully.

"Almost every day." Rose pushed some of her hair back, and then tried to shake off the soot that had rubbed on to her hand.

"Same time?"

"Sometimes. Depends on the chores."

He nodded. "Then I'll see if I can catch you." He saw just the smallest spark of light appear in Rose's eyes. "Well, I- I think I better go."

"Okay." Rose slid off the coat and handed it back to him. "Here, stay warm."

Theta looked down to her bare feet, and then back up at her face. "What about you?"

"I'm used to it." She gave him a shy smile. "Good bye… Theta"

He nodded. "Hopefully I'll see you tomorrow, Rose." And then he quickly left. Knowing that if he didn't, he'd be inclined to stay with that wonderful girl the entire day.

Rose watched him leave, a goofy smile stuck on her face. Why did she feel like humming? She hadn't even thought of music in nearly twelve years.

She knelt back by the river and resumed washing the clothes. There was a warm feeling inside her that even the snow, chilly water, and icy wind couldn't take away.

This time when Theta entered the castle, he found Sarah Jane waiting for him in the library, two cups of cocoa and a tray of jammie dodgers already set out. When she saw the dark look on his face she gave him a sympathetic smile. "So you couldn't find her?"

Theta grumpily sat down beside her. "No, I found her…"

"Than what's the matter?"

"I also found out she lives with her Stepmother, though she won't tell me who she is…" Theta lay his head on his lap. "They abuse her. I- I saw this welt on her arm, she must have gotten it this morning, still fresh and bleeding. And you can see the bloody scars they've left on her! All over her body… Or at least you can almost see them, it's hard to make them out underneath the layer of soot and grime that she's covered in!"

Sarah Jane moved over and enveloped her only son in a tight embrace. "I'm sorry sweetie. There are some people in this world, who can do the most awful things…"

"But what do I do mother?" he asked, staring up at her with confused brown eyes.

"Well, does she want your help?"

"No. That's the hardest part. Every time I try to help, even in the smallest of ways, she shuts me out. It's like, she doesn't feel she deserves it… You should see her eyes, Mother. They're lifeless. Any hope she might have had for life is gone. She's so…" he shook his head again, "Torn,"


	5. Spring Time

Spring Time

The next morning he returned to the river, and he continued to every day. Sometimes Rose would come, sometimes she wouldn't, but he understood that it wasn't her choice.

Soon the winter snow began to melt, and the early spring flowers started push themselves out of the ground. Leaves grew back onto trees, and animals woke up from their long winter naps.

Early one morning Theta and Sarah Jane were sharing breakfast in the small dining room. The Queen could tell that her son was restless, squirming about in his seat and constantly looking off out the window. "You just can't stay away from her, can you?" She asked with a laugh.

"Well, she hasn't been there the past two days, I'm a little bit worried."

"Have a nice time." Said Sarah Jane, allowing her eager child to race from the table, and head back to his new favourite river.

As Theta ran through the forest to the river, his heart sank at the lack of any bubbles. Still he continued along the water's edge until his ears were met with the sound of someone humming.

Slowing down, he saw her in her usual clearing. The baskets of laundry had been forgotten as she danced on her own around the edge of the creek.

For a minute, Theta just leaned against a tree and watched her, truly appreciating just how beautiful she was. She must have recently bathed as her long golden hair was shining for the world to see, and he was able to get a view of her light pink skin. She was so gorgeous, his pink and yellow girl.

Of course the bath also meant that her array of scars was more apparent than usual. His stomach clenched as he saw the criss crossing lines that covered her from head to toe. Oh, how desperately he wanted to take her away from her step-family, go on adventures together and never look back. But, try as she might, she still refused to even tell him where she lived.

With a slight smile, he straightened up and walked over to where she was dancing. Tapping her lightly on the shoulder, he extended his arm. "May I, my lady?"

Rose jumped and spun around to face him. "Theta!" her face turned a dark crimson. "Hi. Ummm- I thought you, well…"

Theta simply smiled and pushed his hand even farther forwards. "May I have the honour?"

"No." Rose shook her head emphatically. "I don't dance… well."

Theta gently took her hand, being sure to avoid a fresh cut that had appeared across the back of it. "I think you can learn quickly." He pulled her into position, and the pair began to slow waltz their way around the clearing.

It was at that moment, with his beautiful Rose wrapped in his arms and the sun shining down illuminating the bright light that shone in her eyes, that Theta admitted to himself that he loved her. If he was brutally honest, he had been in love with her ever since that first meeting in the town all those weeks ago, but it was now, at this moment, that he fully embraced the notion.

Rose laughed, her eyes managing to sparkle even more. "It's been so long. The last time I danced with a partner was…"" she looked down towards her feet, unwanted tears springing into her eyes.

"I'm sorry," said Theta, "I brought up a bad subject, didn't I?"

"No." Rose answered quickly, "It's just that when I younger, lifetimes ago really, my father would dance with me."

"What happened to him?"

Rose looked down, a grave look falling over her face. "His heart gave out just over fifteen years ago."

"I'm sorry." Theta gave her a sad smile. "I know it's hard, my father passed away seven years ago, and I never thought I'd make it through that… But my mother was so amazing and so strong. She kept the family together."

"She sounds wonderful." Rose sighed, "My mother died giving birth to me, so I never knew her."

"So the only relatives you have are your step-family?"

Rose nodded.

"Can I ask you a question?" he waited until she nodded again before continuing, "If you were given the chance to, would you leave?"

"No" Rose shook her head. "I wouldn't."

Theta stared at her in shock, "But why not?"

"It's just, they're the only family I have." Rose answered quietly, "They don't know how to cook, or clean. Someone has to take care of them."

Theta shook his head slowly, "But they don't have to take care of you?"

Rose looked away from his eyes, her cheeks flushing a light pink. "I know. But they still need someone. Everyone does."

"How many people are we talking about?"

She smiled nervously, "Um… eight."

Theta looked at her in disbelief. "Eight?!"

Rose couldn't help but laugh, "Theta, I've been living this life for nearly sixteen years. It's not so bad. It's much easier to do now than when I was five." She ignored the horrified look that crossed Theta's face as he realized just how young she was when this started. "Theta." She put her hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry about me, I'm fine."

He simply stared at her for a moment before sighing, "Alright." He placed his hand back up on her shoulder and pulled her closer. "Shall we continue the dance?"

Rose nodded. "Only if you help me with the laundry."

"It's a deal."

"Mom" Joan called out, walking into her mother's spacious bedroom. "What would you say if I told you our pathetic little Cinderella was seeing a boy behind your back?"


	6. Her Only Wish

Her Only Wish

Theta carefully folded the last shirt and placed it in the basket. "There you go. Can I help you carry them back home?"

"No," Rose shook her head, "I can manage. Thank you though… for helping me." She pushed a strand of surprisingly blond hair behind her ear. Of course, her last chore for the day was to clean out the chimney, so the effect wouldn't last for long, but at this moment she felt like a queen.

"Really, it was nothing…" Theta said, taking a step closer to her.

Rose's breath caught in her throat as she realized just how close they were to each other. She looked up into Theta's large brown eyes, and before she could speak, he was closing the distance between them and covering her dry chapped lips with his own silken ones.

He tasted like heaven with a hint of bananas, and Rose was inclined to stay in his arms forever. When she finally forced herself to pull back, her face flaming, all she was able to get out was a quick, "I… I n-need t-to go…"

She was shaking as she picked up her basket, a large smile forcing its way onto her face.

"I'll see you tomorrow then?" Asked Theta hopefully.

Rose bit her lip, but nodded her agreement. "I'll do my best…" And then she started to run.

Theta stared after her, a dazed look stuck on his face. Did he really just do that? He couldn't stop the manic grin from growing on his face, he had actually kissed her! And he was going to see her again tomorrow… His heart was pounding so fast in his chest that he was sure he'd need two to contain his love for her. Happily he ran off in the other direction, back towards the castle.

Rose beamed as she relived the kiss in her head over and over again. She found it hard to imagine what life had been like before Theta had appeared. He had brought so much happiness with him, these last few weeks had felt like she was living in a dream.

She sighed happily as she climbed the stairs into the house and stepped into the kitchen. Just as she was turning around to shut the door, she was grabbed roughly by the arm and hurled across the room. The basket she had been holding falling to the ground with a thud, its contents all falling out.

Rose shook her head as she sat up from where she had landed by the fireplace.

"You're in trouble" Growled Mickey.

"Big trouble." Added Danny.

"Mom's furious…" said Rory, actually looking a little scared.

Mickey and Danny yanked her to her feet and pushed her through the door and down the hall.

"What did I do?" asked Rose as she tripped and stumbled, trying to keep up.

But her step-siblings simply ignored her.

A few minutes later, Rose was shoved unceremoniously into her Stepmother's bedroom.

"It's about time you showed up!" Reinette snapped, "Did you have fun, Cinderella?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Rose.

"I know about that boy you've been seeing!" the woman snapped, "You won't even be able to remember his name by the time I'm finished with you…"

"N-no. Please." Rose backed up against the wall. She couldn't seem to stop herself from shaking. "I… I didn't. He came to me!"

All of Rose's siblings were standing in the back of the room, having come to watch her get punished. All of them let out a small gasp when they heard Rose's words. Whispers of "She was seeing a boy" began to snake into Rose's ears.

'Did you find him charming?" Reinette taunted. "Handsome? With his blond hair and blue eyes?"

It was at that moment that Rose realized what a mistake she'd made. The smug look on Joan's face giving her all the confirmation she needed. No one had ever known about Theta, it had all been some stupid lie they had created to get her in trouble. And she had gone and admitted everything!

"What's his name?" Joan smirked.

"Th-Theta." Rose answered quietly.

The room was filled with the sound of sarcastic laughter.

"Nice try!" mocked Reinette. "Surely even you must know that name is of Royal Lineage. No peasant boy is allowed to use it."

Rose pressed herself into the wall as hard as she could as her Stepmother approached her. "I-it's true!"

"Really?" the woman scoffed, the whip held firmly in her hand. "Our Prince is the only person with the kingdom with that name, and you can't seriously be thinking he'd even look at filth like you. Besides, his hair and eyes are dark like the Queen's!"

Rose's eyes widened and her breath caught in her throat. Theta? The Prince? That's…. Impossible.

"So, tell us the truth girl, what was his name?"

Martha watched, slightly curious, as Rose turned her gaze to the floor.

"I…. don't know." Rose answered as a sob caught in her throat. It wasn't really a lie. She wasn't sure who Theta was anymore. The first time she had met him, he had been covered in soot, and now he might be the Prince?

"Well, let's just say that this little incident will not go unpunished." Reinette raised her whip as Rose stared at it, horrified. "And I can promise you this, that little boyfriend of yours will not be seeing you for a very long time…"

Theta practically skipped into the castle, still smiling after an almost hour long walk.

He found his mother exiting her office, a pile of old papers held in her arms.

"What's gotten you so happy?" She asked, mimicking his smile.

Theta found himself turning red. "Well, I… I sort of kissed her?"

"Oh my." Said Sarah Jane, absent mindedly putting her papers town on a table and leading him into one of the drawing rooms.

"And was it everything you wished it would be?"

"It was… fantastic! And I think she enjoyed it as well."

Sarah Jane adopted a more serious expression and said, "Have you ever considered asking her to come back with you? She'd be more than welcome in the castle, and really anything sounds better than that family of hers…"

"Step family." Said Theta gruffly, even thinking about them setting him off. He sighed and leaned back into the couch. "And I really don't think she'd come. We've… we've definitely come a long way, but she's still so frightened, and we still have so much to talk about. I haven't even told her I'm the Prince yet…"

"Well, you're never going to move forward if you're not honest with her. What's keeping you from telling her?"

"I'm afraid she'll run away from me. You don't understand, I can't handle losing her."

"Do you love her?" asked Sarah Jane.

"I think that I do."

"Well then you're just going to have to take that risk."

Rose practically collapsed when she entered her tool shed, her entire body aching in pain. The sting of the four lashes down her back intensified as she leaned back against the wall to catch her breath. She gingerly touched a large, red welt that ran from her left shoulder all the way down to her knuckles. The last of the five lashes she had received. It was still bleeding slowly, and Rose could see that soot from the chimney had lodged itself inside it.

After her whipping, Reinette had made her complete her chores as usual, not even giving her a minute to catch her breath. It had been dark for hours before Rose was finally permitted to escape to her shed and get some rest.

She wished more than anything that Theta was there to comfort her, but at the same time she was relieved he wasn't. She could picture the look on his face if he were to see her right now, he might finally realize that she really wasn't worth his love. Besides, had he ever actually cared for her? He couldn't even bring himself to tell her that he was the bloody Prince!

No… she couldn't blame him for the mess she had gotten herself into. He was the only good thing in her life, the only person left who cared, and she may never see him again…

Her tears left tracks in the thick layer of soot that had once again engulfed her face, but she was too exhausted to cry for long. She was just beginning to fade into a fitful rest when she heard the shed door creak open.

It took her a second to recognize Martha. She attempted to sit up, but groaned when her back flared in pain.

"You don't need to move." Said Martha quickly, "I… I just came to ask you a question."

Rose eyed her warily. "What?" she whispered.

"Why do you do it?" Martha asked, "If you really do have a boy, why don't you leave?"

Rose just stared at her. She knew that Theta would have happily taken her away in an instant if she'd ever shown a desire to leave

"Even if you didn't have a boy," said Martha slowly, "Or before you got one, why did you stay? Why didn't you ever just run away?"

Rose finally managed to find her voice. "I guess it's because I thought maybe, just maybe, if I worked hard enough, and did everything you asked of me, you would…, you might decide to accept me."

Martha's eyes widened, but she said nothing.

"You guys are my only family. Ever since my father died, you're all I have left."

"But we've never treated you like our family…"

"No." Rose shook her head, wiping another tear off her face.

Martha stared at the large cut down her step-sister's arm and shivered, "I- I should go, before mom finds out I left."

Rose nodded, "Yeah."

For the first time, Martha looked into Rose's eyes and saw all the emotions that lay behind them. "Good night Rose." She said sadly.

The servant girl smiled slightly, "Good night Martha."

As Martha slowly closed the door to the shed she felt her heart rising in her throat. How did Rose not despise them all? She had just received one of the worst beatings of her life, and here she was smiling at someone who had just stood by and watched!

Martha began to walk quickly back towards the house, tears pushing at the back of her eyes. They had been wrong. They all had.


	7. A Change in Martha

Over the next two weeks Rose didn't return to the river once. Theta began to grow increasingly more worried, spending almost all of his time either waiting impatiently at the river bank or pacing endlessly in his bedroom.

"It was the kiss, wasn't it?" he dejectedly asked his mother. "I scared her away. I ruined it."

She could be gone for any number of reasons. You can't give up on her, Rose deserves more." Replied Sarah Jane.

So Theta continued. After a month he gave up on the river, instead choosing to aimlessly wander the village and its surrounding neighbourhoods. Never quite sure where he was going, but constantly on the lookout for that familiar soot covered blond hair.

After five months he brought out his horse and began to search further away. Perhaps Rose had run from her step family, started a new life in some neighbouring kingdom… He would sometimes be gone days, only returning to the castle out of guilt from leaving his mother.

It was after eight months that he began to truly despair. It was like Rose had simply vanished. Had she ever really existed? Was he simply going mad? He abandoned his searches and stopped leaving the castle all together. Instead shutting himself in his room for hours on end, desolate and unsure what to do next.

It was on one of the rare mornings that he was eating breakfast with his mother that she broached the subject they had both been avoiding.

"Look, Theta. I know you're still hurting, and this is probably the last thing you want to talk about, but you're turning twenty two next month. If the royal line is to continue, you need to find a fiancée."

Theta groaned and placed his head in his hands. "Whatever. You choose a girl for me, I'll marry her. It doesn't really matter anymore."

"Theta, you need to start moving on. It been months since you last saw her, you need to begin your life again. Before you met Rose, I was planning a ball as an opportunity for you to meet an entire kingdom's worth of eligible girls. Maybe I should start it up again? It seems like it might be able to take your mind off of her…"

"I suppose…" He sighed. This was all too much. Almost a year ago, Theta had found the love of his life, and now here he was, discussing plans to marry some stuck up nobility who definitely was nowhere near as perfect as his pink and yellow Rose.

His future suddenly seemed to stretch on endlessly into the dark, and no amount of marmalade and toast could help it.

Rose tidied up the kitchen as she waited for her step family to call for their lunch. She still found it hard to process how much time had passed since she'd last seen Theta. After Reinette had discovered him, Rose hadn't been allowed to leave the estate's property for months. Eventually her Stepmother had begun to grow tired of having to take the carriage to town whenever they had ordered packages, and had slowly started to allow Rose out more frequently.

Each time she had ventured into the town, Rose had wished her hardest that she might run in to Theta, but it never came true. She had even side tracked back to the river a few times over the past week, but there had never been any sign of him. Maybe he'd moved on… If he was the Prince, he probably had far more important things to do than spending his days searching for some peasant girl.

"ROSE!" The shouts echoed from upstairs.

She quickly scooped up the platters and hurried up to the bedrooms.

When she delivered Martha's, the girl smiled. "Thank you, Rose." She said happily.

Rose nodded, "You're… welcome." She was still trying to get used to the fact that someone was actually saying 'Thank you'.

Over the past several months Martha had been doing all sorts of things that had been catching Rose off guard, like bringing her dishes down to the kitchen, and sometimes even washing them. Of course the fact that Reinette could not find out about their new found friendship limited the number of ways Martha could help.

Looking up from her plate, Martha slowly said "Rose, could I ask you something?"

Rose looked curiously back at her, "Like what?"

"Theta." Martha watched as Rose suddenly became stock still "Did… did you love him?"

Rose stared at her step sister for a long moment. Then she sighed, "Yes, I-I think I did."

Martha looked troubled, as if she wanted to say more, but before she could get the words out a shrill voice echoed through the hall. "ROSE!"

Rose shrugged, "Duty calls." And with a shy smile she added "Talk later?"

Martha smiled back brightly. "Of course."

The afternoon passed in a busy blur for Rose, and just as she was preparing to start dinner she heard an ear piercing shriek coming from one of the bedrooms.

"Must be another mouse." Rose mumbled as she took off up the stairs.

"This is perfect!" cried Amy, "Can you believe we'll actually get to meet him?"

Rose raised an eyebrow, "Huh?"

"Oh, do you think he'll dance with us?" called out Clara

Rose gave Martha a questioning look.

"The Queen is throwing a ball!" Martha squealed. "And apparently the Prince is going to…" she suddenly halted and looked at Rose "Never…"

"The Prince is going to find a bride!" Amy finished.

"And it's to be in three days!" Clara added, "On Christmas Eve…"

Rose blinked a couple of times, "Oh." Then she turned around and quickly left the room. "If Theta really was the Prince then…" she shook her head as she walked back into the kitchen, "Maybe it's better this way." She suddenly gasped as she was pushed roughly into the wall.

"Alright, listen." Joan growled, "When I go to that ball, I want the Prince to see only me. Understand?"

Rose stared at her step sister, confused "I'll do my best…"

"So I don't care what you do to my triplet sisters." Joan snapped, "Just make sure they don't look nearly as nice as I do!" she snorted "Not that that's even possible…"

"What?" Rose shook her head, "I will not sabotage your sisters just to make you stand out! You all deserve a fair chance."

Joan glared down at her, "Now you listen to me, Cinderella!" She lifted her hand up and went to swing at Rose's face, but Rose had grabbed her arm before it had even moved.

"No, you listen Joan." Rose said, pushing the girl back, "You can scream and fuss and hit me all you like, but I will not take away the chance for one of your sisters to get a place that you want. Especially when it's a place where you will never belong!"

Joan opened her mouth to retort, but the look in the icy eyes staring up at her made her decide otherwise. She yanked her wrist out of Rose's grasp and stormed out of the room.

Rose froze for about thirty seconds before she sank to the floor. She had no idea where she had gotten the strength or the will to do that… Just the thought of Theta dancing with Joan was… terrifying. Though if she was honest with herself, the thought of Theta dancing with anyone else made her heart twist painfully.

"Hi." Said Martha softly, stepping into the room. "I heard what happened."

Rose sighed, "Your mother is going to kill me…"

Martha laughed, "Only is she finds out about it. Somehow I feel Joan won't want other people knowing that she backed down to the servant girl…"

Rose shook her head as she stood up, "I have so much work to do. With everyone attending that's going to be five new ball gowns and three suits to make in…" her eyes suddenly widened and she gasped "three days?"

For the next two days, Rose was up sewing ruffles, hems, and buttons, working non-stop to finish the large order of clothes. It was tiring work, but it helped keep her mind off of Theta and all the pretty girls that would be trying to woo him.

Finally, Christmas Eve morning, Rose laid out the completed suits and dresses for the household to inspect.

"Oh!" Martha gasped, "It's gorgeous…" when she received a curious glance from her family, she quickly added "Of course, with my brilliant idea even that shoddy workmanship looks nice."

That seemed to satisfy the others, and they began to study their outfits.

The boys eventually nodded and said they were nice, Amy and Clara both proclaimed their ideas wonderful as well. Reinette simply shrugged and said it would do. Joan however was a different story, nothing on the dress was right for her. The fabric was too shiny, the hem had been sewn one-sixteenth of an inch too short, and she insisted that the skirt didn't flow properly.

"It'll have to do." Martha said, "The ball starts in a few hours, and we haven't begun preparing our hair or makeup." Then she and the rest of the family headed up the stairs.

"I know you sabotaged me." Joan hissed as she passed.

Rose sighed and shook her head. Just what exactly had she started?

Theta sighed as he adjusted the collar on his deep blue suit. "If only…" he sighed, ""You have to do this Theta. For your mom. For your kingdom. For everyone." He walked over to a window, "Rose, where are you?"


	8. The Ball

The Ball

"Well, we're off!" Reinette announced as she and her children walked off towards their waiting carriage.

"Rose," Martha whispered as she passed her, "Wash up, and you can borrow one of my dresses. Then you can come too."

Rose smiled but shook her head "I can't Martha." She held up her scarred, bruised arms "Your mother would recognize me in a second." She would have given her a hug, but Martha's deep red dress, and Rose's soot covered clothes would not have ended well. "Go and have fun." Martha nodded, and then turned to leave, but Rose quickly grabbed her arm. "And… If you do happen to dance with the Prince, don't mention me, okay?"

Martha reluctantly nodded, "Alright." She sighed before leaving.

Rose watched as the carriage disappeared over the hill. "It would be so wonderful to see him again…" she whispered "It's been so long…" she turned around and jumped back in shock.

"Well, why don't you get over there then?" a tall lady with bright red hair that was held up in a high ponytail asked.

"How- How did you get in here?" Rose asked, looking at the woman in shock.

"How do you think?" the lady placed her hands on her hips, "I flew."

"That's impossible…" said Rose.

"There are a lot of impossible things in the world." The woman smoothed out her long green dress and smiled, "Okay, now let's get started, we don't have much time. My name is Donna."

"Rose…" Rose managed to get out. "What… why are you in my house?"

"I'm here to make all your dreams come true!" said Donna dramatically, "You see, I'm your fairy godmother!"

"Really?" asked Rose.

"No, but it sounds good, doesn't it?" Donna laughed. "Let's just say I'm a friend. A friend who just so happens to have picked up some tricks." And Donna reached into a large pocket on her dress and pulled out a sleek silver device. "Alright, so you want to go to this ball?"

"I can't." replied Rose. "My stepmother would recognize me."

"We'll see about that…" said Donna. "Now how do you feel about red?"

"I love red." Rose answered "Especially at Christmas."

"Well then, there you go." Donna waved her wand, and Rose found herself staring at her reflection in a full length mirror."

"That's not…." Rose started.

"Strange, isn't it?" Smiled Donna looking at the slightly altered version of Rose. "It's called a chameleon circuit, it can change the image people see when they look at you."

Rose studied her now glowing skin, completely free of any dirt or scars. Her hair fell in golden ringlets all the way down to her waist, and her dress was a deep beautiful red. "So, if it's just an illusion that means my scars…"

"They're still there, yes." Finished Donna

Rose carefully ran a finger down her arm and felt the familiar indentations on her skin. It was unnerving looking at that reflection in the mirror. That perfect girl couldn't possibly be dirty little Cinderella… "I don't believe it." Rose breathed "It's…" she shook her head "It's been too long."

"Nonsense." Said Donna. "You're going to go to that ball, and you're going to have a wonderful time. Now, as for your footwear I had considered giving you some glass slippers, but those probably aren't that great at making a fast getaway. How do you feel about some nice strap on sandals?"

"That would be lovely." Started Rose, "But what do you mean by 'fast getaway'?

"Well…" sighed Donna. "This chameleon circuit is faulty, it can't keep the illusion up for more than a couple hours. I'm afraid at midnight you're going to be back to the way you were before."

Rose smiled slightly "Soot and all?"

"Soot and all." The other lady patted the girl's back, "Now get going, or you'll hardly have time to dance at all!"

Rose stepped forward and gave Donna a tight hug. "Thank you, so much!"

"Don't worry about it, now hurry!"

Theta reluctantly had agreed to dance with a variety of girls, but soon had tired of all of them. Try as he might, he was unable to keep his mind off of Rose.

"Mother." He said after he had abandoned his twentieth partner "I know I told you I'd find a bride, but… I can't stand to be around most of these girls for two minutes! How am I supposed to live with one for a lifetime?"

"Just be patient son." Sarah Jane said calmly "One of them is sure to catch your interest."

Theta started to shake his head when a flash of red caught his attention. His head snapped in the direction of the doorway, and his eyes grew wide. Standing there had to be the most gorgeous girl he had ever seen in his life.

His eyes narrowed as he stared at her "Rose?" but as he took a closer look at her unmarred skin he realized how impossible that was. "It's been so long since I've seen her, my mind must be playing tricks on me…" he mumbled.

Rose slowly descended the stairs, focussing all her energy on not tripping in her high heels. As she lifted her head to scan the room, her eyes instantly saw him.

It was Theta.

How she hadn't known he was a Prince before, she wasn't sure. But now, seeing him cleaned up and dressed in a deep blue velvet suit, she couldn't imagine him as anything else.

She gasped as her foot suddenly twisted beneath her and she lurched forwards.

Theta immediately jumped forward and caught her in his arms. "Are you alright?"

"Yes" Rose smiled nervously, waiting to see if he'd recognize her. "Thank you."

Theta glanced around, before turning his attention back to Rose. "May I?"

Rose stared at his hand for a second, then smiled "Sure." She accepted his hand, and he led her to the dance floor.

"Rose?" Martha thought as she watched the girl pass "It can't be. But… it has to, I'm sure that's her!"

Sarah Jane smiled as Theta and the girl dancing "Perfect."

The floor quickly filled up with dancers as the music continued.

As Rose danced with Theta, she wondered whether she was disappointed that he hadn't realized who she was. It had been so long since she had seen him, and to be fair she could hardly recognize herself. But the fact that he might have moved on from her still hurt. Finally, she couldn't stand the silence and said "It's beautiful here."

"It is." Theta agreed. "But I guess I'm used to it. Are… you from around here?"

"More or less." Said Rose, not really wanting to share too much.

"Have you been up here before?"

"Kind of."

"Have you ever been to a ball?"

"Not really."

Theta smiled "Do you enjoy giving indirect answers?"

"Sometimes."

They both laughed, and Theta's heart caught in his throat. This girl had the exact same tongue in cheek smile as his Rose. Why was the only enjoyable girl in the entire ballroom almost an exact image of her? As much as it only made him wish more for the real thing, this girl was wonderful and beautiful as well, and most importantly, he could actually find her. "Do… Would you like to walk around the castle?" Theta asked "It's a little less crowded."

Rose looked around at the massive amounts of people "Sure."

The Prince smiled with relief, before taking her hand and leading her away.


	9. That Old Broken Piano

That Old Broken Piano

Theta lead Rose around the castle, showing her various rooms and paintings.

"This is my mother's favourite room." He announced as they came to a set of large double oak doors. He slowly pushed them open and watched as Rose's eyes widened.

"Oh my" Rose breathed as she stepped into the room.

There was every instrument she could possibly imagine, sitting carefully placed in the large room. From the shining metal of the horns to the carefully polished wood of the cellos and violins.

Then her gaze landed on a large grand piano that sat in the center of the room. It was pearly white with a thin golden trim.

Her eyebrows lowered as she stared at it. Was that…?

She slowly approached the instrument.

It had some slight scratches and dents, but overall it appeared to be in quite good shape. That's when she saw it. A small golden plate on the side. On it, engraved in a fancy script where three letters; R. M. T.

"It's… That's my piano!" Rose thought "But it was destroyed, how on earth…?"

"It's a beautiful piano, isn't it?" Theta said, "One of the servants noticed it lying in the dump. He knew how much my mother adored old instruments, so he asked her about." The Prince chuckled, "She couldn't refuse. She sent for it, and the instant she saw it, she fell in love with it. She had to call for the master carpenter, and it took close to a year to be fully restored, but it was worth it."

Rose gently ran her hand over the smooth wood. It was all so surreal, she hadn't even thought about this piano for years…

"Do you play?" Theta asked.

"I used to." Rose answered. "But not anymore. It's been forever since I last touched a piano."

"Well, would you like to try it?" Theta could see the longing in her eyes as she stared at the black and white keys "Go ahead."

She sat down at the bench and slowly lifted her hands into position. She remembered the Christmas when she had last seen it. Her whole life had changed, everything she had loved had been yanked out from beneath her.

She slowly began to push the keys down, listening to their sweet sound.

Theta smiled as he watched her. She was almost like a different person, though he couldn't wrap his head around the fact that this seemed to be quite emotional for her.

All of a sudden her hands began to fly over the keyboard as she began to play the Carol of the Bells, just as she had when she was a little girl.

Theta's eyes widened, he had never heard anyone play so skillfully!

As Rose's hands moved up and down the keyboard, a large smile began to spread across her face.

Memories began to flood back to her, of her father sitting next to her as she played song after song, the shocked look on his face after he heard her play for the first time.

She ended the song and leaned back, letting out a big huff of air.

"You said you hadn't touched a piano in years?" Theta asked, "That was incredible!"

Rose laughed as she pushed a stray curl behind her ear. "Some people called me a child prodigy, but… I had to give it up."

Theta would have asked why, but he was doing his very best not to appear rude (as so many others girl had accused him of being). "Say… can you play Jingle Bells?"

Rose's eyes sparkled with amusement, "Jingle Bells?"

"It's a personal favourite." Theta shrugged.

"Ah." Rose turned back to the piano and began to play the song.

When she came to the second verse, Theta sat down beside her and flashed her a smile. Then he began to play alongside her.

Rose looked over to him, "You play?"

"Mm-hm.' Theta nodded as he moved one of his hands out of her way "My mother made sure I learned."

"You never told me."

"I just met you."

Rose looked down at the piano, her cheeks burning. She had to stay focussed, she desperately just wanted this night to be an escape. If Theta realized who she was, things would get awkward rather quickly, and that was not something she felt she could handle right then.

The two of them spent the next hour and a half tucked away in the music room, playing every song they could think of.

"Wow." Rose said as she rubbed her now sore hands.

Theta nodded in agreement "That was amazing." He stood up from the bench and smiled "Would you like to return to the dance? My hands are worn out."

Rose laughed and stood up, "I'd love to."

Theta took her hand, then led her back to the ballroom.

Rose glanced at the clock and realized it was only five minutes until midnight. Should I tell him now? I've had my fun, and I I'm not sure when I'll get to see him again… Rose's heart clenched at having to go another day without him by her side. She was just about to speak when Theta beat her to it.

"Do.. you know why my mother threw this ball?"

Rose met his gaze and smiled "Maybe."

He laughed softly, "I just realized, I don't know your name!"

She sighed, "Theta, it's m…" she was interrupted as Joan pushed her to side and faced the Prince.

"Why hello your highness." She said giving him a simpering smile.

"Oh, for goodness sake!" cried Theta. "Can't you see I was talking to her?"

Just as Rose went to speak she heard the large clock in the room chime midnight. She looked down and saw her dress begin to flicker on and off. No, this wasn't supposed to happen now! "I have to go!" she called as she quickly ran from the ball room.

"Wait!" Theta called as he ran after her "What's wrong?"

"Well, now that she's gone, let's go back to talking about me!" said Joan, stepping into his path.

Rose ran out the door. There was a large flash of electricity and then suddenly everything was gone. Her hair was back to its tangled bun and black with soot. She was covered in scars and bruises, and she was wearing her old tattered dress again. Both of her shoes had disappeared, leaving her with bare feet.

She took one last look at the castle before heading home. "Goodbye Theta." She whispered quietly.

Just minutes after Rose made it home, her step-family came loudly in through the front door. Joan was absolutely livid. "I can't believe the prince treated me that way!" she complained loudly.

Martha covered her mouth to muffle her giggles. "Yes. How dare the prince treat you that way?"

It didn't take long for everyone to head upstairs to their waiting beds. "You should have seen it." Martha whispered to Rose "The Prince was chasing a girl, and Joan got in his way!" she fanned her face dramatically "He actually told her to move!"

Rose laughed. "I better get busy though. We'll talk later." Then she quickly retreated to the kitchen.

It was 3:00 am by the time Rose had finished catching up on all the chores she should have been doing while she was at the ball. She was ready to just collapse in her shed, but not three minutes after she had lain down, the door opened and Martha squeezed in.

"Okay, time to spill!"

Rose looked up at her confused "Spill about what?"

"The ball!" Martha answered "The Prince. Everything!"

"I… don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh yes you do! I saw you!" Martha smiled brightly "So tell me everything!"

"Wait." Rose sat up as much as she could beneath the shelf. "If you recognized me… then your mother…"

"Nope, she didn't." Interrupted Martha "She never would admit to herself that you could look so gorgeous! She just thinks you're some spoiled girl from another kingdom."

Rose let out a sigh of relief, then laid back down "If you must know, it was wonderful."

"So, is he the same boy from town that you met?"

"Definitely." Rose laughed softly "Can you believe I made the Prince help me with the chores?"

Martha gasped "You didn't?"

"I did!"

"How much convincing did that take?"

Rose stared at the wood above her head, "He actually insisted! I kept trying to convince him not to help…"

Martha smiled at the faraway look on Rose's face. "You know Rose, you just might get your happily ever after. "she was quiet for a second "And I was wondering. How did you manage to hide your scars? And get all that soot in and out of your hair?"

Rose smiled "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me."

"I have a fairy godmother."

Martha's eyes grew wide "Really?"

"No" Rose laughed "But it sounds good, doesn't it?"

Martha rolled her eyes "Good night Rose. See you in the morning."

Rose curled up into a ball and nodded "Good night."


	10. Christmas

Chapter 10

Christmas

The next morning Rose was up especially early. Christmas day meant that there were guests coming over, and therefore an obscene amount of work for her to do in preparation. She hadn't slept much that night anyways, she couldn't seem to get Theta's deep brown eyes out of her head…

All of Reinette's friends and their children arrived promptly at twelve for an early lunch. They were all members of high society and used to having dozens of servants running around to answer their every need. So, having nearly forty people constantly screaming your name and demanding one thing or another got tiring rather quickly.

But this Christmas Rose's spirits were high, and no matter how much any one shouted she was determined to keep them that way. Reliving the previous and the feeling of her hand clasped inside Theta's soft one helped her to pass the day.

"What's up with Cinderella?" Clara asked as she watched Rose walk into the dining room carrying a large stack of plates, humming the entire time.

Martha shrugged, hiding her smile "It's Christmas."

Joan frowned "She's supposed to despise Christmas!"

Amy gasped "Who could hate Christmas?"

Mickey, looking a little sheepish, shrugged "I don't know. If I lost my father, home, family, and practically my entire life on Christmas, I wouldn't be that fond of it…."

Martha wasn't sure, but she thought she saw a look of almost guilt pass over her sibling's (not Joan, who had gone over to complain to Rose about something) faces.

Theta and Sarah Jane sat up in a large tower in the castle, sipping hot cocoa and sharing a tray of Christmas cookies. After a couple minutes of mindless chatter, Sarah Jane brought up the topic that had been on both of their minds.

"So you seemed quite enamoured with that girl at the ball last night. Who was she?"

"I'm not sure." Sighed Theta "I seem to have a bad track record with knowing who girls are…" He hesitated before continuing, "At first, I actually thought she might have been Rose."

Sarah Jane's eyes gleamed. "So Rose still has your heart?"

"It's just. Last night, the other girl was amazing, but everything she did or said seemed to remind me of her…."

"I know it's hard." Said Sarah Jane, "But how do you plan to start searching for her?"

"Rose?" asked Theta, looking up.

"The girl from the ball."

"Oh… yes." Theta remembered his birthday sat only a few weeks away. "I'm not sure how I'm supposed to find her…"

"Well, is there something special about her? Something you could use as a key?" prompted Sarah Jane

"I don't- wait. She could play the piano like an angel. I don't think there's another girl in the kingdom who could play it like her."

"Alright…" Sarah Jane nodded slowly "Then we'll invite every girl up to play for you."

Theta cringed, but slowly nodded. "I suppose it's the only thing we can do…"

The next morning Theta went out to town to post the announcement. It was placed in the main square and every shop window in the village, there wouldn't be a maiden in the kingdom who didn't see it.

"Good day Doctor!" Called out Mr. Mott as he headed back to his shop, "Haven't seen you around here in a while… How have you been?"

Theta shrugged "I'm alright. You seem busy."

"Quite a few of us are." The man answered "Rose came running into town with a large order last night." He shook his head and frowned "Because of all the Christmas money her step family gets, they order a whole heap of stuff and then bring the wagon into town to pick it up."

Theta's head shot up at Rose's name. His heart started pounding so fast he was sure it would burst. He felt the palms his hands begin to sweat with excitement. Rose had been here! She might even be back soon, the mere idea of it seemed to amaze him. He needed to know more. Trying to play it cool he looked up at Wilfred and said in as level a voice as he could manage, "Oh, that sounds nice."

Wilfred sighed, "It's not actually…."

Theta cocked his head confused, "How is it bad?"

"Her orders are to be standing here waiting when they arrive," started Wilfred "But she's not allowed to leave her front porch until their wagon is out of sight. Then she has to run here! And somehow they expect her to beat them here when they are riding in a carriage…."

Theta frowned, anger had begun to pool in the pit of his stomach. "That's not right! Who do they think they are?"

"No" Wilfred shook his head angrily "Those Poisson's treat her so poorly…"

Theta's heart seemed to stop beating entirely. "Poisson? As in the Duchess Reinette Poisson?"

Wilfred gasped "I don't think Rose wanted me to tell you that…"

Theta laughed darkly, his stomach a twist of joy for finding Rose and anger at her step family. "Well, no show for town today." He said as ran and mounted up on his horse. "Just make sure everything is here and ready." Then he turned and galloped off down the road.

Rose watched as her family's carriage rolled off down the road.

She hated this day. Mainly because her Stepmother pulled out the whip and used it in town… Rose blinked back the angry tears that were starting to build up behind her eyes. She hated that everyone had to see that. She hated how her Stepmother flaunted her power in front of them. She hated how weak she must appear.

She watched as the carriage disappeared around a bend about a mile down the road.

With a sigh, she turned towards the woods. It was a little bit of a shortcut, but she still wouldn't be able to make it there in even close to the time it took the carriage.

Just as she was about to leave she heard the sound of hoof beats, echoing from within the trees.

Just then, a white horse sprung from the forest and ran towards her.

"Hello" Theta said as he came to a stop in front of her "Goin' my way?" he said with a wink.

Rose looked up at him in shock "How… how did you find me?"

"Someone in town slipped." Theta answered as he helped Rose up onto the horse's back. "And I just had to see you right away…"

The horse jolted forwards and Rose had to grab Theta's back to steady herself. Somehow or other she ended up staying there, her nose leaning into the hair at the nape of his neck. Theta's hand came up and rested on top of hers, pulling her even closer.

After a minute or so of riding in silence Rose whispered quietly in his ear, "I missed you…"

Theta looked back at her and smiled, "Me too."

The horse sped through the trees effortlessly, then come to a halt behind Mr. Mott's shop. "It should still be a couple minutes before your family gets here." Said Theta as he helped Rose down. "Can I, wait back here for you?"

"Of course." Rose smiled, happier than she had been in months. Shyly, she looked up at Theta before quickly leaning up and kissing him, running back to the shop just seconds after their lips had touched. She could feel her cheeks turning bright red. How was it possible for some boy to have this big of an effect on her?

She waited for a couple minutes lost in a happy daydream, before she heard the wheels of the carriage pull up in front of the shop.

"Now, where is…" Reinette stopped short as she saw Rose already there gathering up the items. "How…."

Rose didn't answer as she carried the packages out to the carriage.

Martha looked at her in shock "How did you get here so fast?" she whispered.

Rose just flashed her a large smile "Tell you later." She mouthed, then she ran back for the next load of items.

As soon as everything was packed in the carriage, the stepfamily left.

Rose smiled and practically skipped over the back of the shop where Theta was still waiting for her.

"Hello." He nodded "That went rather well I think. Do you need to beat them home?"

"No." Rose shook her head "Thanks again though."

"Would you like me to walk back with you?"

"I'd love it."

Rose smiled and grabbed his hand, swinging it gently back and forth.

"Mother." Joan said, finding Reinette alone in the parlor. "I know why little Rosie has been so happy recently.

Reinette looked up at her eldest daughter "Oh?"

Joan crossed her arms and dark grin seemed to spread across her face. "She was at the ball."

As they entered the mansion's property, Rose couldn't help saying "So, the Prince is looking for the girl he danced with at the ball."

Theta shrugged, "More like the girl he played piano with…" He turned to face Rose, "You didn't happen to be at the ball, did you?"

Rose opened her mouth to answer, but stopped. She looked up at her reflection floating by in a store window. Dirty. Poor. Rugged and beaten. Theta was the Prince. The total opposite of what she was. He deserved someone better. He deserved someone who actually had a life. Someone who wasn't… her.

She lowered her head "No."

Theta nodded slowly "Oh."

He looked so disappointed. Rose's resolve seemed to melt away and she was tempted to just tell him. But just as she was working up the nerve to, she saw Martha running up to them, her eyes wide.

"Rose, you better get inside quickly. Mom's been looking for you everywhere…"

Rose turned to Theta sadly. "I'm sorry, I better go…"


	11. Standing Up for What's Right

Chapter 11  
Standing Up for What’s Right

The next few days Reinette was very quiet. It was difficult to get more than two words out of her at a time. 

Her whip lay idle in a corner. 

Honestly, the silence scared Rose to death. She could tell something was wrong. Reinette was seriously angry, and she seemed to just be spending her days building up steam. Rose knew it wouldn’t be long before she finally exploded. 

She wasn’t sure what who had done, but she knew she was probably going to get the punishment for it.

“Rose?” Martha said as she stepped into the kitchen. “Mom is really starting to scare me…”

Rose smiled slightly “I know. I wonder what someone did to get her this worked up.”

Martha shivered. “Whatever it is I don’t like it. Somehow I feel like it’s going to end with you getting hurt…”

“Well, what’s this?” Joan said, stepping into the room. “Is one of my sisters befriending the rat?”

Martha gasped. “Oh no. Joan I was just telling Rose to…”

“Now what would mummy think if she found out?” Joan spat “You’re as good as a traitor!”

Martha gritted her teeth “If you tell mom, the I’ll tell her that you sold her favourite necklace to buy yourself a new dress!”

“You do that and I’ll tell her Rose stole it!”

“Then, I’ll tell mom about those secret love letters you get.” Martha crossed her arms smugly as Joan stared at her. 

“Ouch.” Rose mumbled as she turned to start chopping some potatoes. 

“How did you know about those?” Joan hissed. 

“I check the mail before you do.” Martha retorted “And I have all the evidence to prove it.”

“Yeah?” Joan’s eyes squinted up in anger and something dangerous flashed across them “And I can make up a story big enough to have Rose whipped… to death.”

Martha gasped as Rose spun around. 

“You…” Rose shook her head slowly “You told her.”

Joan looked over at the girl and smirked, then slowly began to walk towards her. “Told her what? That you snuck out to the ball? That you stole the prince’s attention away from me on purpose? That it was all a scheme of yours to blow my chance to get into the palace?”

Rose’s eyes widened as she backed up against the counter, “B-but why would you say that?”

Martha was standing frozen in the middle of the kitchen, her face pale. She didn’t know what to do.

Joan leaned forwards until her face was just inches away from Rose’s, “I made have made up the boy story, and it turned out to be true. But I didn’t make up this one. I know you were there.” She flashed Martha a smile “And it’s all thanks to my darling little sister.”

Martha’s face lost the little bit of colour it had left, “What are you talking about Joan?”

“I noticed you kept sneaking out of the house at night.” The older girl answered “I thought you might be meeting a guy or something. So, the evening of the ball, I followed you. And guess what I heard? That our very own Cinderella had gone to the ball…”

Martha felt like she was going to pass out. “This is all my fault!” she thought as she gripped the edge of the kitchen table. 

Joan turned to face Rose. “Now you listen here, as soon as mom is done dwelling on this, someone is going to be in a whole load of trouble.” She reached out and gripped Rose’s left arm, digging her nails into the long scar that ran down the side. “And when that happens, you’ll be so broken the prince won’t even be able to look at you. And guess who’ll be waiting to go and take your place in his heart…” Satisfied, Joan pushed Rose roughly to the floor before smugly walking out of the room. 

Rose didn’t have the strength to stand back up. 

“I’m so sorry.” Martha whispered “This is all my fault.” 

Rose looked up at her stepsister, then slowly got back up onto her feet. Slowly she walked over to where Martha was still gripping the kitchen table and threw her arms around the girl’s neck. 

Martha stiffened in shock. 

“None of this is your fault.” Whispered Rose, “You’ve helped me more than I could ever say. Don’t worry, we’ll get through this, somehow…”

Martha slowly returned the hug “But.. if I hadn’t gone out to the shed last night…”

“No, don’t blame yourself. Neither of us could have known.” 

Rose was just going to return to her potatoes when she saw Rory run into the kitchen. 

“Rose, mum wants to see you.” He gulped, “I don’t know what you did, but you’re in big trouble…”

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Theta sat in the music room with a large pile of town records balanced precariously on his lap. He was probably too curious for his own good, but not that he knew who Rose’s step-family was, he felt the need to find out everything he could about him. 

Sifting through the documents he finally found the pages he was looking for. A yellowing sheet read Duchess Reinette Poisson at the top and underneath it listed all seven of her biological children. The sheet was rather old so there didn’t seem to be any mention of Rose or her father. He quickly scanned the information given, but it was all rather standard; eye colour, birthday, address. He was just about to put it away when a small foot note at the bottom caught his attention. It was written in by hand, and while the ink had faded over the years it appeared to be much more recent than the original information. In small slanted writing he read “1868- Wed to Peter Alan Tyler, legally Stepmother to Rose Marion Tyler.”

He sighed, he already knew all that. Well except for Rose’s full name. He smiled, taking a second to appreciate how pretty it sounded all put together. His eyes travelled over to the large grand piano he was sitting beside. Theta’s eyebrows suddenly lurched. His eyes landed on the metal plate engraved with the letters R M T. 

“Rose Marion Tyler…” he whispered. He sat there, frozen as the realization hit him. There was a reason that girl at the ball reminded him so much of Rose, a very good reason, in fact the best possible reason of all… 

“I have to find her…” 

\-----------------------------------

Rose climbed the stairs and walked slowly down the hall towards Reinette’s room. She took several deep breaths, trying to calm her racing heart. They didn’t work. 

She pushed open the heavy oak door and stepped inside. 

Martha followed right behind her, quickly squeezing Rose’s hand before going over to join her siblings. 

“Are you okay?” Amy whispered, noticing how pale and shaky her sister was. 

Martha shrugged “I don’t think so.”

Joan walked into the room and closed the door behind her, her face beaming with pleasure as her plan fell into place. 

Reinette was sitting in a chair, her whip held firmly in her hand “Rose.” She said through gritted teeth. “Joan told me about your little charade at the royal ball.” She stood up from her seat and walked towards the girl “She also told me how you threatened her before it began.”

“I did, but…” Rose started, but was silenced by a loud “QUIET!” from her stepmother. 

“You knew that she had a chance with the prince.” Continued Reinette “But you were too jealous and hateful to allow her to have it.” 

“I-“

“Don’t speak.” Reinette shook her head in disgust “I never liked you. The only thing you were ever good for was working. But now I see that you like turning on those who have taken care of you, sheltered you for all these years.” She raised the whip above her head and narrowed her eyes “I honestly don’t care if you live to see tomorrow.” 

“No. Stop it!” Martha shouted as she ran between her mother and Rose “You can’t do this!”

Reinette yanked the whip back to stop it from hitting her daughter. 

The tip of it caught Martha’s shoulder, sending a jolt pain shooting down the girl’s arm. But she didn’t pay it any mind. 

“What are you doing Martha?” Reinette snapped. 

“I’m doing what’s right!” Martha answered “For once.” She shook her head in disgust “She doesn’t deserve this mom! What has she ever done to us?”

“Martha.” Clara whispered “Get back.” 

“No.” Martha straightened her shoulders. “I’m not going to let this go on anymore!” she glanced back at her shocked stepsister, then looked down at where a welt was forming on her shoulder. “Just this one little lash hurts so much I want to scream.” She said as she gripped her shoulder. “But this has been Rose’s reality every day for the past sixteen years! I don’t care what you say mother, I’m not going to let you use that thing on my sister! Not ever again!” 

Rose stared at Martha. She wasn’t sure if the tears that were forming behind her eyes were from fear or happiness. 

“Fine.” Reinette said “Then I suppose you can join her!” she raised her whip again.

“What?” Amy and Clara gasped. They quickly ran over to their sister. 

“Mom!” Amy cried. “What are you doing? Martha is your daughter! How could you whip her?” 

Clara looked terrified, but nodded in agreement. “We’re- we’re not moving!”

Their mother frowned “If that’s the way you want it. Fine!” and once again she raised the whip above her head. 

“Stop!” Rory called out, and he was followed by Mickey and Danny as he ran over to protect his sisters. 

“You can’t do this!” said Clara, the support of her siblings giving her strength. “Why would you even want to?” 

“We thought you treated Rose like that because you were still morning the loss of your second husband.” Started Danny, “And having her as a daughter was just a painful reminder.”

“But you’re just an abusive, hateful lady, and we never should have stood by while you ruined Rose’s life!” Finished Amy. 

“How dare you say those things to me?” Reinette screeched “I am your mother! Now get out of my way!”

The siblings joined hands and stood shoulder to shoulder, forming a barricade between Rose and her Stepmother. 

“No.” said Martha.

“They’re all against you!” growled Joan, “Mother, just give them all their punishment!”

Reinette’s eyebrows lowered “And I just might.” She shook her head “You are all a disgrace to this family.” She raised the whip above her head “And I disown every single one of you!” 

She swung the whip forward just as the door to the room burst open. Theta ran in at full speed, followed closely by his mother. 

In a split second, he was standing between Reinette and her children. The whip wrapped around his arm four times, then he roughly grabbed the cord and yanked it from the woman’s grasp.” 

Clara blinked once “That almost hit me…” 

“Reinette Poisson.” Said Theta darkly, “You are finished!” 

The shocked woman backed away from the Prince, who turned and spotted Rose leaning against the wall. 

He walked over to her and smiled “Hi.” 

A relieved smile passed over Rose’s face as she looked up at him “Hi.”

Theta gently pulled her away from the wall before hugging her tightly. Rose sighed happily as she laid her head on his shoulder “Thank you.” 

“Of all the lowlifes…” Sarah Jane exclaimed, “You Reinette Poisson truly mange to disgust me.” 

Theta looked over at his mother surprised. She was one of the most even tempered people he knew, but looking at her right now he never would have guessed it. 

“Your Highness.” Said Reinette quietly “I can explain.”

“No, I’m the one who’s going to explain!” Sarah Jane interrupted “I knew Rose’s father! He was a kind, sweet, brilliant man! And he knew he was dying.” She angrily poked her finger at Reinette, “He told me several times that he wasn’t going to make it past Christmas! He didn’t marry you because he loved you. He married you because you needed help. Because your kids needed a home!” she shook her head in exasperation, “But the biggest reason he married you was because he had a five year old daughter who needed a family! And he thought that if she had siblings to play with to fill her day, then she wouldn’t think about him too much! But you couldn’t respect a dying man’s wishes, you couldn’t show an ounce of compassion towards a fatherless five year old little girl… This is it though, you and your daughter are both under arrest!” 

Joan gasped “I happen to have other siblings as well!” 

Here Theta stepped in. Raising his eyebrow he asked “You do? Why I distinctly remember hearing before I broke down the door your mother yelling something along the lines of ‘I disown every one of you.’.” he smirked grimly. “Somehow I don’t think they’ll mind losing such lovely family as you two…” 

“I’m too beautiful to go to prison!” cried Joan, “I’ll never survive!” 

Sarah Jane shook her head, and called down to the two guards waiting outside. “Please, take these two criminals away, and hold them at the town jail until a proper trial can be set up.” 

The two sets of triplets watched as their mother and sister were forcibly dragged out of the room. 

Theta looked down at Rose, just knowing that she was never going to be hurt again filled his heart with joy. 

“Rose?” said Rory, nervously stepping over to the girl “We… that is, I wanted to say sorry. We shouldn’t have treated you like we have all these years.” 

“We were wrong.” Amy added “We know it’s not possible, but if there’s any way you could begin to forgive us…” 

Rose shook her head and sighed, “There’s… there’s nothing to forgive.” She started slowly, “These last sixteen years have been a living hell for me, but you were raised to torture me just like I was raised to accept it. But right now, you saved my life. And having people, who would choose to risk their safety just to protect me, well, that’s all I’ve ever really wanted…” 

“We should have done that a long time ago.” Mickey said “We never should have let it go on this long.” 

“No one wants to stand against the only parent they have.” Rose said softly “No one should have to. But the important thing is it’s over now, it’s time to move on and to heal and we’re never going to do that if we stay focussed on the past.” 

Clara sighed with relief “I think I can accept that.” 

Then the two sets of triplets pulled Rose into a group hug and they all began to laugh softly. It was like a weight had been lifted from them. 

“Now we can all live happily ever after.” Giggled Martha. 

“I’m not sure about ever after, but I’m just happy it’s over.” Said Amy. 

Theta stepped forward “Not quite.”

Rose turned and looked up at him “No?” 

He shook his head as he pushed a soot-blackened hair from her face “Nope.”

Then he leaned forward and kissed, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close. 

And this time Rose didn’t run away.


End file.
